1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cube outlet cover assembly for a refrigerator and more particularly, to a cover assembly having an improved cover and cover actuating lever for opening and closing such an ice cube outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance which is utilized to keep various foods in a fresh state by supplying cool air generated from an evaporator to food storing compartments. Recently, there has been an increasing demand for large-sized refrigerators with expanded food storage space so as to reduce food shopping and make life more convenient.
Most domestic refrigerators of large size are of a side-by-side type which include a vertical partition whereby the cabinet forming the framework of the refrigerator is divided lengthwise into refrigerating and freezing compartments. Accordingly, the doors which are mounted on the front of each compartment are also arranged side by side. In the freezing compartment of such a large-sized refrigerator, there is provided an automatic ice making device for the convenience of the users, and in the freezing compartment door, there is provided an ice cube dispensing device which enables the user to obtain ice cubes directly from the outside of the refrigerator without opening of the door. Ice cubes made by the automatic ice making device are stored in an ice cube storing vessel which is located in the freezing compartment adjacent to the ice cube outlet which is provided in the freezing compartment door. When a user operates the ice cube dispensing device, the ice cubes stored in the ice cube storing vessel are discharged out through the ice cube outlet.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional ice cube outlet cover assembly. As illustrated, the conventional ice cube outlet cover assembly is disposed in an access opening 8 which is formed on the freezing compartment door so as to receive ice cubes, and includes a cover 2 which is mounted over and around an ice cube outlet 1 and a cover actuating lever 3 which causes the cover 2 to open and close the ice cube outlet 1. In front of the cover actuating lever 3 is mounted a guide member 4 for guiding the ice cubes from the ice cube outlet 1 to a receptacle (e.g., glass or cup) positioned there.
The cover 2 is mounted in such a manner that it is able to swing forward around the upper end thereof on the ice cube outlet 1. For this purpose, there are provided connecting members 2a which extend upwardly from both side ends of the cover 2 and a bracket 5 on the ice cube outlet 1 for rotatably supporting the connecting members 2a. At a lower portion of each connecting member 2a is provided a projection 2c extending outwardly therefrom. The bracket 5 has support portions 5b at both lateral ends, and is fixed to an inner wall 8a forming the access opening 8 by screws 5a. Holes 2b and 5c are formed at upper ends of the connecting members 2a, and the support portions 5b of the bracket 5, respectively. A hinge shaft 6 is inserted into the holes 2b and 5c so that the cover 2 is rotatably fitted to the bracket 5. A torsion coil spring 7, located on the hinge shaft 6, provides an elastic force or spring bias to the hinge shaft 6 and biases the cover 2 into a position wherein the ice cube outlet 1 is closed by the cover 2 in the normal state of the cover assembly. The coil spring 7 is disposed around the hinge shaft 6, with one end of the spring 7 supported by the bracket 5 and the other end thereof supported by the cover 2, thereby biasing the cover 2 into the normal state thereof.
The cover actuating lever 3 includes an upper actuating portion 3a of a semicircle shape which encloses the periphery of the cover 2 and a pushing arm 3b which extends downwardly from the actuating portion 3a. Hinge shafts 3c project outwardly from outer lower sides of the actuating portion 3a. The hinge shafts 3c are supported by supporting members 9 which are disposed below the ice cube outlet 1. The supporting member 9 includes a receiving element 9a which is fitted to the inner wall 8a of the access opening 8 and which has a traverse groove for receiving the hinge shaft 3c, and a fixing or securing element 9b which is fitted to the receiving element 9a by a screw. Thus, the cover actuating lever 3 is rotatably mounted on the supporting member 9 when the hinge shafts 3c are inserted into the respective receiving elements 9a, and then the fixing elements 9b are fitted to the receiving elements by screws.
Pushing bars 3d project inwardly from inner upper sides of the actuating portion 3a, and serve to push the projections 2c of the connecting member 2a to open the cover 2 when the pushing arm 3b of the cover actuating lever 3 is pressed.
An important disadvantage of the device of FIG. 1 is that a number of steps are required in the assembly process for the device, as follows: fitting the cover to the wall by screws; locating the connecting members of the cover in the bracket; and inserting the hinge shaft with the coil spring into the associated holes. Similarly, in order to rotatably fit the cover actuating lever below the ice cube outlet, a number of steps are required in the assembly process, as follows: attaching the receiving elements of the supporting member to the inner wall of the access opening; inserting the hinge shafts of the cover actuating lever into the respective receiving elements; and securing or fitting the fixing elements to the receiving elements by screws. This complexity in the assembly process is the result of the complexity of the conventional cover device itself which is, as is evident from the foregoing, comprised of a relatively large number of components and is of a complicated construction. Therefore, the conventional cover device of FIG. 1 takes a relatively long time to assemble and the associated manufacturing costs thereof are high.